Jade & Tori
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: A collection of Jori one-shots and drabbles. More info inside. genre(s): romance/friendship/hurt,comfort/angst/drama/humor/maybe tragedy who knows/etc. rated K for now. If it changes, I'll let you all know.
1. Baby Giggles and Snuggles

_**Finally here with the first one shot! Yay! This wasn't originally going to be the first one shot but it was the first one I was able to complete.**_ ** _So first things first, one thing I forgot to mention before is some of the titles, chapter titles, whatever, will be the names of songs. For those stories, some will follow the song exactly while others will only have the song name as the title and that's it. I didn't want to say these were a song fic collection because technically it isn't._**

 ** _Next,_ _I was asked was if I will accept ideas. The answer to that is 100% yes. While I have several ideas right now to work with, it would be great to know what you're interested in reading. Plus many of my ideas will probably get scrapped before they even make it to the publishing stage. Doing this will also let me know who all is reading this collection. So send, send, send! Lol. When you have an idea, P.M. it to me. I can't promise I'll write every single idea (here I am acting like ill get a lot of requests, im too optimistic haha) but I'll do the best I can to write as many ideas that are given to me. If I do write your idea, I'll P.M. the completed one shot back to you before publishing it so said person can critique it and all that good stuff. I want to make sure every idea that I do is done the way the person wants._**

 _ **Invader Johnny: I'm excited to begin writing your idea. I'm going to be adding a bit of a twist to it as well.**_

 _ **If you didn't notice, I changed the title. I know it's a bit basic but "My Love for You" didn't exactly seem to fit to me since not all of the one shots will feature Jori as a couple.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys like the first story. I'm trying not to make these stories too cliché anymore but if one does end up cliché, …well, oh well just deal with it :p.**_

 _ **Ok, enough of me talking now, let's get started.**_

 **One: Baby Giggles and Bonding**

 _Summary: Jade finds her wife Tori sleeping on the couch with their son._

 _.._

* * *

Jade West-Vega sat in her office typing up a new movie script. She smiled to herself as she heard the small giggle of her baby son, Mikey, coming from the living room. She could also hear the soft voice belonging to her wife Tori Vega-West as she currently played peek-a-boo with said baby, their son. The door was slightly open just so she could hear her wife and son as they played. Jade used to keep the door closed so she could concentrate but ever since Mikey first laughed she began to keep it open as the laugh had become her favorite sound to hear every day.

Michael Anthony West was born to Tori Vega-West and Jade West-Vega on August 8th, 2018; two years after Jade and Tori were married and five years after the gang graduated high school. Both girls had an agreement that Tori would carry the first pregnancy and if they chose to have another, Jade would carry the second.

Jade was freshly out of collage while Tori was still taking online classes. Jade of course, chose to write scripts for movies. She did do some acting while in college but for now was focused on writing and maybe directing sometime soon. It had taken her all of her college career to find someone that would even give her "rookie" scripts a chance but it helped once she had graduated. One of her professors sent in her works from both high school and college to a friend of his in the movie business. Now she was co-writing a script for an indie movie. Sure said movie would probably be released directly to DVD but we all have to start somewhere right?

Tori on the other hand did go into singing right out of high school. After landing a deal, releasing her first CD and going on a small tour, she decided to attend college for acting. She still works on her music when she can though. In fact, her second CD is about ready to be released. She'll then go on tour when Mikey is old enough to eat baby food and won't need her breast milk (her mommy milk as Tori likes to call it) as often. And then three nights a week, she "attends" a cyber class. Each class is just a 45 minute podcast lecture. Everything else such as reading a chapter in the book, if that's needed or any class work is done on the student's own time. [She basically attends a cyber collage designed specifically for people who work while attending school, parents or working parents.]

Several hours later, Jade saved the work she had so far and shut down her computer, ready to call it a night. She yawned as she shut off the lights to her office and began walking to her bedroom. The former Goth had to pass the living room to get there. Said room had been quiet for the last two hours so she guessed her wife and baby were in bed by now. But the glow to the TV told Jade otherwise. She walked into the room to shut off the TV but stopped when she noticed something on the couch. She expected to see her wife as she sometimes fell asleep on the couch whenever Jade worked late. What she saw though she didn't expect but it melted her heart at first glance. The half-Latina and Mikey were both sound asleep spread across the couch. Tori was lying on her side curled around their son. Mikey was also lying on his side facing his mother. Jade noticed in the light of the TV that Mikey still had his mother's breast in his mouth. Tori's shirt was off for bonding purposes and skin on skin contact. The Latina often commented to her wife that feeding was her favorite times of the day just for the skin on skin bonding. Jade also had her own bonding times but that's another story for another time.

Jade couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the adorable sight. She pulled out her phone to snap a picture using a moment when the TV light was at its brightest to get a good shot. She put her phone away when she was finished and slowly approached her two favorite people on the couch. If it were up to her, she would just let the pair sleep on the couch, but it was stressed from day one that co-sleeping was fine from time to time and for naps during the day but Mikey had to sleep all through the night in his own bed.

Jade kneeled down quietly and carefully and slowly moved the infant from his mother's chest. Tori moved in her sleep when Mikey was removed from her arms but didn't wake. Jade ever so slowly stood with the baby cradled in her arms and made her way to Mikey's nursery.

After carefully placing her son in his crib, Jade tip-toed back into the living room and up to her wife. She tucked each arm under Tori's head and legs and lifted her bridal style. Tori awoke slightly and snuggled her face into her wife's neck. Jade smiled and placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"Our son is so cute." Tori mumbled into Jade's neck.

"Yes he is." Jade chuckled as she walked up the stairs."

"We made a perfect angel."

"Mhm."

They arrived in the bedroom and Jade gently placed Tori on the bed not bothering to put another shirt on Tori. Instead she removed her own shirt wanting to take advantage of the closeness she could have with her wife. She'd deny it if asked but this kind of cuddling was her favorite. When she did cuddle that is. The former Goth crawled into the bed behind her wife, and pulled the comforter and sheet over them. She wrapped her arm around Tori's waist and gently rubbed her thumb across the skin above the Latina's belly button. She felt Tori move back as far as she could, snuggling into Jade's arms.

"I made Mikey giggle as much as possible tonight just for you." Tori mumbled, almost asleep again.

"I figured." Jade mumbled into Tori's hair.

"I love you, goodnight."

Jade's grip tightened a moment. "I love you too, goodnight."

* * *

..

 _ **I didn't know where to end it so- well whatever.**_

 _ **I got this idea while I was holding my nephew while he slept. I don't know if I like how it turned out though.**_


	2. Blind fold

_**Yay! I was able to post two today! I was hoping to post three at once but I don't have the third completed yet. :( I'm hoping to post more tomorrow but we'll see :)**_

 _ **Do you love the cover photo? I love the cover photo! :D**_

 _ **..**_

 **Two: Blindfold**

 _Summary: It's Jade & Tori's sixth month anniversary! Jade uses a blind fold to surprise Tori but Tori uses it to surprise her in her own way. _**(I struggled with the summary on this one.)**

 **Appearances: Trina**

* * *

Today was Jade and Tori's sixth month anniversary and Jade was actually feeling really excited about it. Now it's not that Jade didn't like anniversaries, she just didn't like to celebrate them too much unless it was what she considered an important anniversary; like one year or five year anniversaries. When she was with Beck, they never really celebrated an anniversary but with Tori things just seemed different. Maybe it was because she never expected Tori to put up with her for so long. Maybe it was because she never expected that _she_ could put up with Tori for so long. Or maybe just maybe Tori got to her, changed her, softened her. Whatever the reason, Jade was probably more looking forward to celebrating than Tori was. Ok maybe not _that_ much, but you get the idea.

She awoke that morning to soft fingers brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she found brown eyes looking back at her.

"Morning, Creeper." Jade smiled slightly. She knew Tori had probably been watching her for a while. It was one of Tori's favorite things to do after all; watch Jade as she slept. It was why Tori liked that she usually woke up before the other girl every morning. Jade didn't fully understand why she enjoyed watching her girlfriend even though the Latina explained it a hundred times before. Jade didn't actually mind it though. She loved waking up to those beautiful brown eyes every morning. They were always so full of love and happiness. Wow that was sappy. Even so, she still liked to tease Tori about all the watching.

Tori giggled to Jade's teasing. "Morning, Beautiful." She lightly kissed the Goth's nose. "And happy anniversary."

Jade sat up to stretch. "Is that really today? Wow I had forgotten."

Tori propped herself on her elbow as her smile faltered. "Jade, you better be joking."

She turned her head and her gaze was met with her girlfriend's glare. Well her version of a glare. Jade almost laughed at how cute she looked. Tori always looked cute when she glared. "I am joking, babe. Like I'd ever forget today, not that you'll really let me." Jade giggled when Tori smiled and then stuck her tongue out when Jade's last point registered.

Tori moved over to sit next to Jade and put her arms around her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder. Jade leaned her head on Tori's and sighed in content. There was a short silence until Tori broke it.

"So, what do you have planned for us to do today?"

"Hmm." Jade tapped her finger on her chin pretending to think. She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Jaaaaddee." The singer wined and pulled away from her girlfriend. She poked out her bottom lip in a pout. Jade turned to face her girlfriend and tried to kiss away the frown on Tori's lips. "I'm kidding, ok? Lighten up."

Tori crossed her arms. "Jade, you know how important today is to me. I just want to celebrate us, but if you can't-"

"Hey," Jade interrupted. She ran her fingers over the back of Tori's hand as it sat in the Latina's lap. She curled her fingers around her girlfriend's hand. "Today is important to me too. I promise." Jade took her free hand and tucked the hair in Tori's eyes behind her ear so she could look into them. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm excited to celebrate today with you." Jade continued softly. Tori looked up into her girlfriend's gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"But tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it." The Goth spoke again in her famous Jade-like fashion.

Tori giggled. "I won't. Do I get to know what we are doing though?" She asked back tracking to the original subject.

"Nope." Jade answered quickly, jumping up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Jaaaadeeee." Her girlfriend wined again. Tori could hear Jade laugh as she walked down the hall to the stairs.

* * *

Later that evening, Tori was in her room getting ready. Jade had gone home several hours ago to get ready herself. She had texted Tori to wear something nice but comfortable and an outfit she wouldn't mind getting dirty. At first, the Latina didn't have a clue of what to wear. After nearly an hour of going through her clothes, she settled on a purple wife beater and black jean shorts. Currently, she was straightening her hair when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She lifted it from the chair she was sitting in and smiled when she saw it was a text from Jade.

 _ **My baby, Jadey 3:**_ _'Hope you aren't wearing sneakers. You'll probably want to spend most of our date barefoot ;)'_

Tori glanced down at her converse clad feet. 'Guess I better put on flip flops instead.' She said to herself. 'I wonder what she has planned that I'll want to be barefoot.' She mumbled again.

A little while later, Jade approached her girlfriend's door and rang the bell. To her surprise, when the door swung open it wasn't her girlfriend at the door but her annoying older sister.

"Trina?" There was slight surprise evident in her voice. "Since when do you answer the door around here?"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Tori, you're freaky, scary girlfriend is here!" She screeched in the direction of the stairs and ignoring Jade's question.

It was Jade's turn to roll her eyes as she walked through the door and closed it behind her.

"She's not scary!" The actress could hear her girlfriend yell from up the stairs. Seconds later she saw her appear on the stairs and she was glaring at her sister as she made her way down to them.

Trina huffed and crossed her arms, making her way to the stairs. "Fine but she is freaky." Tori matched her sister's stance, crossing her arms but shooting her sister daggers with her eyes. "No, she isn't!" The older Latina huffed again and began her usual march up the stairs. "Whatever!"

The younger Latina rolled her eyes and then turned to Jade, walking toward her. "Wow, you look great."

Jade glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing her usual leather jacket and black jean skinny jeans with her black boots, unlaced of course. Underneath her jacket she wore a black tank with a graphic on the front you couldn't really see because the jacket covered most of it. The front of the tank was cut slightly low so her cleavage was just barely showing. She shrugged. "You look better."

She watched Tori's cheeks turn a slight shade of red as she approached her. Tori put her arms around her girlfriend's neck and snuck a quick glance at her girlfriend's cleavage before pecking her on the lips. Well she thought it was a secret glance until she saw the smirk appear on Jade's face as she put her arms around Tori's waist.

"Like what you see?"

Tori hid her face into her girlfriend's neck she turned beet red. "Shut up." The Latina's voice was muffled by Jade's neck.

Jade shivered slightly when she felt Tori's lips brush against her neck which of course didn't go unnoticed by Tori. She moved from the Goth's neck and smirked as she made eye contact with Jade again. It was Jade's turn to turn a slight shade of red.

"Don't even-"

She was cut off by Tori's lips on her neck. She let out a breath like she had been holding it. "Don't what? Don't say a word? Don't tease you?"

"Nooo." It came out as a slight moan as Tori attached herself to Jade's neck again. The Goth felt Tori's lips curl into a smile against her neck. Tori then continued kissing, nipping and lightly licking Jade's neck to sooth the nips.

The next thing Tori knew she was slammed against her front door and was being roughly kissed by Jade. The shock of her back hitting the door made Tori pause for a bit. She wasn't sure how Jade had changed their position so fast not that this was the first time it's happened. She mentally shrugged and joined the dance with Jade's tongue.

Tori let out a moan when Jade moved from her lips to her neck and Jade slowly slid her knee between Tori's legs. After leaving her mark, Jade moved back up to face Tori. Their noses were touching as they panted trying to catch their breath.

"As much as I would love to stand here and make out with you all night, we should get going." Jade whispered.

Tori Just nodded her response.

Jade chuckled. "You ok there?"

"Y-yeah." Tori breathed. "Y-you're knee is just still tightly pressed between my legs." Jade looked down at her leg and chuckled again. "Sorry." Tori's breath hitched as the actress slowly moved her leg away from her girlfriend causing Jade to smirk. She loved teasing the Latina in more ways than one.

"C'mon." She moved Tori from the door and opened it. She stepped out expecting Tori to follow but when she didn't she stopped and turned around. She noticed then her girlfriend was still slightly in a daze from the make out session a moment ago. She chuckled again and grabbed the singer's hand.

"You broke me again." The Latina said as she was drug by Jade to her car. This caused Jade to let out a laugh.

"I didn't break you. I just made you weak in the knees and put you in a daze like I always do."

"Conceded much?" Tori smirked beginning to regain her bearings again.

"Only when it comes to you babe."

Tori rolled her eyes as her girlfriend opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

"Can you tell me where we are going now?"

Jade had been driving now for almost half an hour. The ride had been relatively quiet other than the radio playing. They had just been enjoying each other's company.

The goth shook her head rapidly. "No, it's a surprise. You'll know when we get there." Tori groaned at her girlfriend's persistence to keep quiet.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope, because we're here." Tori looked around and saw they were at the beach.

"You brought me to the beach for our date?"

"Yes, but there's more." Jade got out and moved to the passgenger side to let Tori out.

"There's more?"

"Yes, there's more but I want you to wear this blind fold."

"You want me to wear a blindfold?"

"Tori, quit mimicking me it's annoying."

"Sorry, but I have to wear the blind fold?"

"Yes, and quit asking so many questions."

"Sorry." Jade gave her a slight smile and then moved to put the blindfold around Tori's eyes.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I fall?"

"You won't fall. I'll make sure you don't and I'll lead you, ok? Don't fret so much babe."

"Ok." Jade finished tightening the knot on the blindfold and waved her hand in front of Tori's face.

"Could you see that?"

"See what?"

"Ok, good." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"I was seeing if you could see out of the blindfold. Now come on out of the car."

The Latina moved to step out of the car. Somehow she managed to step on her own foot causing her to trip over herself. She fell face first into Jade's arms.

"I thought you were going to help me!" She yelled exasperated when Jade caught her.

Jade moved her by the shoulders to stand up right again. She shrugged. "I wanted to see if you could get out of the car on your own. I guess putting a blindefold over your eyes makes you more uncoordinated than you already are." She said smirking.

Tori crossed her arm and sent her girlfriend a glare through the blind fold. Well as much of a glare she could anyway but the only reason Jade knew she was smirking was because of the cute way her eyebrows scrunched together. The dark hair girl laughed.

"Babe, you can't glare at me with a blind fold on." The Latina stopped her glare and stuck her tongue out at Jade and turned away from her. "C'mon, Tori quit being a drama queen. We have somewhere we have to be."

Tori faced her girlfriend again, to the best of her ability anyway, and stuck her tongue out yet again in what she thought was Jade's current location. Jade took this opportunity to lightly nip Tori's tongue causing Tori to jump slightly.

"Jade!" The Goth laughed and moved next to her girlfriend. She clasped their hands together and began to lead her forward. They barely moved an inch before Tori stopped.

"Babe, wait." The Latina tugged on her girlfriend's hand to stop her. Said girl rolled her eyes even though Tori couldn't see her.

"What?" Agitation was present in her voice.

Tori pulled Jade back toward her ignoring the aggravated remark from the girl. "I want to try something." Jade glared but Tori took the silence to mean she could continue explaining what she wanted to do.

"You know how people who are blind use their other senses to explore and navigate the world?" She paused but just for a second and continued without waiting for a response from Jade. "Well I read somewhere that they use their sense of touch sometimes to see so to see; to help them imagine how the things look around them. They use their hands to imagine how their significant other's look. C-can I try that with you?" She didn't know why she felt nervous asking Jade if she could do such a simple task. Probably because she didn't think Jade would let her since she didn't like to be touched much unless they were being intimate or holding hands but this was something she really wanted to try so she hoped Jade would comply.

Jade's expression softened. She could tell Tori really wanted to try this so she decided to let her go ahead with it. "Sure."

Tori swallowed and then slowly moved the hand that wasn't holding Jade's up to said girl's face. She lightly ran her fingers down her girlfriend's face and then moved her other hand out of Jade's grasp and moved it to mimic her other hand. She ran the fingers of her right hand down to Jade's chin. Next she moved her left hand and lightly moved her thumb over Jade's eyebrow. Then her right thumb ran across her girlfriend's lips. She continued her menstruations until her fingers had lightly moved over Jade's face several times. She lightly ran both thumbs along said girl's lips one last time before kissing her softly. She pulled away resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You're beautiful." She whispers. Her lips lightly brushed Jade's as she spoke.

"So what did we learn?" Jade whispered as well afraid speaking audibly would ruin the moment.

"Well with your soft skin I learned that even with your hard personality and exterior you show to people that you're soft inside." She spoke softly.

"I'm not soft, Vega." The softness of her voice almost contradicted her comment.

Tori giggled at her old nickname. "I also learned you are the most beautiful girl I know."

"But you already knew all that."

Her girlfriend shrugged. "Now I know not just with my common knowledge but now with my heart and soul and everything in me."

"And you got all that just by touching my face?"

"Guess it helps I love you so much." Tori pecked her on the lips.

Jade stepped back afterwards. She then spoke in her regular voice. "Ok, that's enough sappy for one day."

Tori giggled again. "Alright babe, we can go now. Lead the way.

Jade took Tori's hand again and the two girls began walking down the beach. They only made it a few feet though before Tori tripped over herself again. "You know what? How about a piggy back ride?" Jade kneeled down so Tori could hop onto her back. She wrapped her arms around the goth's neck as Jade moved both hands to the girl's thighs after she jumped up.

Tori playfully covered her girlfriend's eyes as they moved a lot easier down the beach now that Tori wasn't tripping every few seconds. "Tori, I don't think both of us being unable to see is such a good idea." Tori laughed when she moved her hands from her girlfriend's eyes. She kissed her temple and rested her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Jade set Tori back down on her feet. "I'm guessing we're here."

"I don't know you tell me." The Goth removed the Latina's blindfold and when Tori's eyes adjusted her eyes widened. Set up before them was a tent like structure made with an awning and several sheets over it to give them added privacy. The floor of the "tent" was covered with blankets and pillows. Candles were scattered everywhere in bags so to not start a fire. A small table was set up inside with round fluffy pillows on either side to be used as chairs.

"Jade, this is amazing." She breathes" "You did all this?"

Jade nods and smiles widely loving her girlfriend's reaction.

"Well I did have some help."

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Will any of these one-shots have a second part? Hmm, maybe, it depends.**_


	3. Cherry Stems

**_Sorry this is so short or shorter than the last two anyway. I didn't feel like writing today but I still wanted to post something. Does that make sense? Also, I'm posting this one with my phone so I'm not checking for mistakes. If there are any, let me know and I'll fix it next time I'm on a computer._**

 **..**

 _Summary:_ "It's said that if you can tie a knot into a cherry stem with your tongue it means you're a good kisser."/Cat brings cherries to school and interesting things happen. **(A/N: Jori friendship? Frenemyship? Not relationship in this one. No pairings at all actually.)**

Appearences: Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck

Everyone was gathered at their usual table in the asphalt cafe. Going from left to right, Andre was next to Robbie, Robbie was next to Tori, Tori was next to Jade, and Jade was next to Beck. Three different conversations seemed to be going on as they all ate their food. Everyone paused their respected conversations when Cat hopped up to the table.

"Hey, hey!" Cat seemed to cheer in her usual peppy sounding voice.

"Hey little red." Andre said and everyone echoed their own greetings at the same time.

"Look, I brought cherries!" Cat exclaimed sitting down between Robbie and Tori.

"Fascinating." Jade responded flatly. She looked back down to her burrito already bored with the sort of conversation at hand.

Cat's smiled slightly faultered at Jade's lack of enthusiasm but only last for a second when Robbie spoke up. "Sweet, can I have some?"

"Sure." Cat slides the Tupperware full of fresh cherries toward the curly haired boy. He grabbed one but just before he could take a bite his oh so obnoxious puppet just had to say something.

"Don't choke on the pit!"

Robbie froze for a moment with his mouth open then closed it knocking the cherry back into his hand. "I know how to eat a cherry, Rex!"

"You didn't last Tuesday!" Rex pointed out much to Robbie's dismay.

"Shut up and let me eat my cherry!" Robbie exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Robbie sqeaked at Rex's outburst and looked down quickly. But he did finally start to eat the damn cherry.

Jade set her burrito aside having become bored with it. She reached over Tori and got a cherry from the small plastic bowl. She inspected the cherry for a moment, rolling it around between her index and thumb. "You know..." She trailed off and bit the small stem off the cherry.

"Jade, you aren't supposed to eat the stem!" Screeched her red headed best friend worriedly. The goth just glanced over at Cat ignoring her. She then glanced over at Tori who was giving her a funny look. Tori was confused as she watched Jade's jaw move around back and forth. A second later, Jade put her fingers between her lips and pulled out the stem that now had a knot in it.

"It's said that if you can tie a knot into a cherry stem with your tongue it means you're a good kisser." She continued from her earlier thought.

"No it doesn't mean that at all" Tori said. "Oh I am so trying that!" Beck said at almost the same time as Tori. He broke the stem off with his teeth and everyone watched as his jaw moved around. Five seconds later, he stuck his tongue out reveling the stem and sure enough it was in a knot.

Jade smirked at Tori. "Beck can do it. He's a good kisser and I can attest to this." Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying!" Andre said next. It took him a while longer than Beck and Jade had but two minutes later he pulled the stem from his lips reveling the knot.

Jade smirked again. She couldn't really attest to Andre being a good kisser but the girl from prome last year had kind of already confirmed that for her. "Robbie, Cat, you guys going to try?" The goth almost laughed at her own question. Robbie making a knot with his tongue? Yeah right.

Cat gasps. "No way." She shakes her head rapidly. Fear was evident on her face so it was obvious she was too afraid to try. Her fear was also confirmed when next to her Robbie started choking on the stem he had popped into his mouth moments before. Cat gasped again. Robbie sqeaked.

"I swallowed it." He choked out.

"I told you, you'd choke. Rex piped up again. Robbie looked a little ashamed while he tried to quit choking and Cat rubbed his back.

"So how bout it, Vega?"

"Jade, it doesn't prove a thing."

"oh I think it does. I think we all just proved it."

"no it doesn't. And no I'm not going to try just to prove it to you. I don't need a stem to tell me I'm a good kisser!"

"oh is sweet little sally peaches conceded now?"

"I don't talk like that and I'm not conceded!"

"I don't know. You just sounded pretty conceded, Vega."

Tori rolled her eyes. "This is stupid Jade."

"Just put the stem in your mouth!"

"No I won't put the stem in my mouth." Jade picks up a cherry and tries to force the top side of the cherry with the stem attached into Tori's mouth.

"Jade!"

"C'mon, Vega. Just shut up and take the damn cherry." They bicker back and forth for a second, Jade still trying to put the stem in Tori's mouth. Finally the Latina has enough.

"Fine! I'll put the stem in my mouth if it'll get you to shut up!" Jade smirks triumphantly, a small smile on her face. Tori snatches the cherry from Jade's fingers and snaps the stem off the top. She sticks it on her tongue. After about 6 seconds, the stem falls out of her mouth involuntarily. She stares at the stem as Jade begins to snicker loudly next to her.

"Well look at that!" Jade says between snickers. "Looks like you fail!" Jade snickers some more.

"Jade." Beck starts in an attempt to get the other girl to cut it out.

"Shh." Jade snaps back.

Tori continues to look down to where her stem now laid on the concrete then a smirk came across her face as an idea came to her mind. She looks over at Jade who was still laughing. Then before anyone could stop her, she grabs Jade on each side of her face and smashes their lips together. Everyone around her gasps but she doesn't stop. Instead she deepens the kiss, slowly darting her tongue into Jade's mouth that had slightly opened in shock. The Latina almost smirks when she hears a low moan coming from the Goth's throat.

The singer continued to kiss the black haired girl until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch a few minutes later. She separated from Jade and satisfied with the expression on the Goth's face, she grabed her bag and left. Everyone watched Tori's back retreat from the cafe with their mouths hanging open.

Beck turns to face Jade to guage her reaction but she's still staring at the same spot Tori had just been sitting, her eyes bugging out of her head and a beyond shocked expression on her face.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day that Tori Vega rendered Jade speechless." Beck observed incredulously.

Andre chuckled when he finally sees Jade move but just to run her fingers over her lips apparently still feeling the ghost of the Latina's lips on hers. "Looks like Tori might have showed her up once again." The three guys at the table chuckled at Andre's statement.

"So, was Tori a good kisser?" Cat asked apparently oblivious to the whole thing.

Ok so it turned out way longer than I planned.

Btw, I'm never writing with my phone again. Ugh


	4. Just a quick note

Just a quick note to let you guys know that I won't be posting as often as I was. I move out of my parents house Tuesday and Wednesday and me and my roommate don't have internet yet. I'm going to try to post again later this week though to hold you guys over til I can post again.

So I wanted to ask you guys, should I post another happy(ish) one like I've been posting or should I post one with drama that's kind of sad but good none the less? Your opinions matter to me :) and is a kiss cam fic too common or would it be ok that I post one? Remember I'm trying not to do ones too common.

Cherry Stems seems to be my most popular title in the collection so far. I'm really happy about that. Pretty good for a story I came up with on the spot at 5 am huh?

And also if you really bored you can see my questionnaire about my fics on my tumblr Demialyaj. (The direct link is in my bio now.) I wrote it just before I started reading and writing Jori. Should I update it? I mostly post about assassins creed but you can see the Jori posts I like under my likes on my profile. If you want you can ask me questions about the questionnaire in my PMs and I'll answer them while at work cuz I have wifi there.

I already know the most common will be: why can't you post at work? Well I'll try that's the best I can give you, sorry :(

Thanks for reading guys. "See" you in a few days


	5. Father- one

_**Hey guys! so I'm supposed to be packing right now as its move out day yay! but I sat down to take a break because my leg started killing me (i think i pulled a muscle :/ ) and started writing. (for the last three hours..oops) Anyway, no one gave me an answer whether the next story should be happy or sad or whatever so I chose on my own. I went with a angsty, sadish, dramaish type. Those arent words but there ya go. :)**_

 **Father: Part I**

 **Summary: My version of why Jade's favorite childhood** ** _"toy"_** **was a hammer and why she began to carry around scissors everywhere.**

 _ **I know the summary kind of bites sorry about that. This will be the first one-shot that will come in two parts as I really need to get back to packing and don't have time to finish. Plus this has turned out twice as long as the others anyway.**_

 ** _Appearances_** _ **: Mention of Beck (Bade) and Jade's parents**_

Jade West never had a great relationship with her father. Well when she was a baby, maybe she did, but her parents divorced when she was two. After that, he practically became estranged. He all but disappeared from the face of the earth. She never heard from him not even on birthdays or Christmases.

When she was four years old, she asked her mother why all the kids in her pre-k class had a daddy but she didn't. Her mother tried to explain things to the young girl the best she could but she found it hard to explain something like this to a four year old. The young mother simply explained that sometimes daddies don't always stay home like they should, that sometimes they get upset and leave. Her mom made sure she understood that her daddy leaving was no one's fault, especially not Jade's.

About a month later, a man Jade had never seen before approached her as she played in her front yard. He asked if she knew who he was but she shook her head. He knelt in front of her but she took three steps back. She didn't know this man and she was afraid. Her mother had always told her to never talk to strangers. She told this to the man and the smile that had been on his face quickly faded. Suddenly he seemed angry at her. He told her he wasn't a stranger but was her father. At the look on his face, and the fact this strange man just claimed to be her father, four year old Jade began to cry. Before the man could do anything she turned quickly and ran into her house. After entering the house, being hugged by her mother and explaining why she was crying, Jade watched as her mother stormed outside and confronted the man. She shut the door when the yelling began and leaned her back against it. She listened to the exchange, her small body slightly shaking. Jade couldn't make out everything that was being said but when the yelling was especially loud she heard phrases like, 'You can't show up after four years and expect to be a father just like that,' and another phrase of, 'She's my daughter too!' A small hand flew to her mouth when she heard that one. This man was her father.

Two months later, Jade was seeing the man that called himself her father more often. In fact, he had moved in and it seemed her parents were back together. At least, her mom and this man were acting like mommies and daddies that she saw on tv so that's what she assumed that what was going on.

When she was six, you'd think she would be happier than she was now. Her father was home once again and was working on his relationship with both her and her mother but that was the furthest from the truth. In actuality, he was gone working all the time. When he would come home, he would generally be drunk. He would then start screaming matches with her mother. The matches would generally happen in their bedroom but sometimes they would happen in front of Jade. The man would never get physical but all the screaming still scared the young girl. When the fights happened in front of Jade, she would run upstairs and into her room. She'd shut and lock her door, squeeze her eyes shut and cover her ears. It never helped though.

The only time the man that claimed to be her father actually tried to be a father was the days he was sober. Those days weren't very common but those days where mainly used for her father apologizing for getting drunk and starting fights in front of Jade. That is if you could call bribing the child with ice cream, food or money into forgiving him. Jade always agreed to forgive him but even at the young age of six she knew better. She knew that by the next day all events would repeat themselves and in a few weeks she'd be right back here again "forgiving him."

When she was seven, she had heard of coming up with ways to distract oneself when bad things happened. One day when her parents were fighting, instead of running up to her room, she ran outside. On the ground, she found a hammer that the renovators left after working to match the roof earlier in the day. She picked it up and started smashing anything in sight: rocks, bugs, twigs, branches, nothing was safe from the young girl's wrath. After about five minutes, she grew tired of hitting futile objects. She dropped from her knees to a sitting position and put her head in her hands. She still felt angry. She hated more than anything how things were these days. Everything was fine before he showed up; before he damaged everything. He had damaged her and her mother's lives. Her relationship with her mother was growing strained as she often expressed her hatred toward that man by beginning to act out in both school and at home. She knew her mother was unhappy but never verbalized the hatred. Jade's anger grew as she thought about everything that had come crumbling down around her in the last three years and it was his entire fault. Everything was that man that claimed to be her father's fault. In a rage she grabbed the hammer and jumped up. She moved to the tool shed and jerked open the door with a bang. The next thing she knew she was destroying everything that belonged to her father. From the lawn mower to the weed whacker all the way down to the wooded handles of the wheelbarrow, they were all met with the head of Jade's hammer. When her mother found her, she was breathing heavily and dropped the hammer next to her foot. Jade got into a lot of trouble that day, but that was how a hammer became her favorite toy as a child.

When she was ten, her father left again. Her mother made it seem as if he had left again on his own but she had a pretty good feeling her mother had finally kicked him out. She never said anything though. Jade felt more relief than anything. All of her rage and anger seemed to have lifted over night. She hated her mom had put up with the man for as long as she did but once again never said anything too happy with the fact that man was gone again to really care.

After a while, things started to go well again and Jade's relationship with her mother started to improve. Jade started doing better in school and even acting out a lot less. After that, her "toy" hammer was retired.

Unfortunately, things didn't stay great. In the summer when Jade turned fourteen years old, she was happy, she was excited to be starting the 9th grade soon, at a performing arts school no less and was dating a cute guy from class named Beck. Then it all came crashing down when the man who claimed to be her father showed up in her life once again. She hadn't seen or heard from the man in the last four years, but that morning in July she found herself looking into his pathetic eyes once again. He was once again asking, no begging to be in her life once again. Something about life being short and needing to correct things he did wrong. She had rolled her eyes at this and slammed the door in his face.

Despite Jade's immediate rejection, the man still continued to try and reach out to her. This time around her mother told her that having a relationship with her father would ultimately be up to Jade as she would only have a civil relationship with him. After that day her mother said the decision would be solely hers, she immediately looked around for a distraction. The now young teen couldn't locate a hammer though, besides she felt it was too childish to be smashing things out of anger; not that there was anything worth smashing in her house anymore. Instead she found a pair of scissors. That day she found that cutting things up, anything she could get her hands on really, was just as therapeutic as before with the hammer. So from that day forward, she carried a pair around with her everywhere.

Two weeks after finding the scissors, her father reached out once again. He sounded so sad, so desperate, so pathetic really, Jade finally caved. Thankfully, the man had stopped drinking but it seemed something had completely drained his personality. At first, Jade could over look this but it wasn't until he found out that she would be attending a performing arts school that things officially went south once again. The man thought it was stupid and a waste of time and he never shied away from telling her so. Once again it seemed any kind of relationship with her father would be strained so just like before Jade began to rebel. When she started school that September, she was dressed in all black, had a nose stud and an eye brow piercing. She also sported purple highlights in her long brown hair. Jade had basically become your typical Goth. She even went as far as getting a tattoo on her right forearm. It was just of a star but it was enough to get under her father's skin and with that she was satisfied. Beck was also surprised to say the least. Overall, he liked Jade's new make-over claiming it made her look more like a badass. He really liked the badass look on her. The young teen boy didn't like his girlfriend's new abrasive attitude but never said anything about it. He knew a bit about the strained relationship between the new Goth and her father and chalked it all up to that. He had also just recently moved to an RV in his driveway as a way to rebel against his own parents so he wasn't one to judge anyway. Beck basically made it known he wouldn't leave Jade over her knew change not that she would have really cared anyway. It would be another year before she could finally say she had fallen for the boy. Everyone left anyway so she just expected him to do the same.

For reasons unknown to Jade, she still wanted to impress her father and get his approval. He practically hated her now or so it seemed with his hateful and judgmental attitude toward her new makeover and starting a performing arts school. But even with all this, he was still her father and his approval was something she craved. Wanting his approval and wanting him to realize that having a dream to have a future career in the arts, is what brought her to invite him to her play when she was fifteen. That story most everyone already knows. The new girl Tori had found someone to pay for Jade's play to be put into production and found a way for everything to go perfectly opening night after everything was nearly jacked up by said payer. It's also known that Jade's father enjoyed the play well at the best of his ability anyway as he was never good with expressing his feelings. Like father like daughter in that aspect.

What people don't know is after that Jade and Tori became best friends. She just had funny ways of showing it. After over a year of being abrasive with everyone, even Beck, and spending most of her life pushing people away she didn't exactly know how to be a good friend or express her feelings in a healthy manner. But Tori always took everything Jade threw at her in stride. At first that fact had been much too Jade's dismay but after they became friends she was quite thankful for that fact.

Now at the age of eighteen, Jade was a senior in high school and was looking forward to graduation. She had broken up with Beck for the final time that previous summer and instead found herself falling for her best friend. It took her until half way through senior year to finally admit her feelings toward the Latina. Cat knew before then but that was it.

At a Christmas party several months ago, both girls were caught under some mistletoe. After heavy blushes tinted their cheeks and they both glanced away from each other, someone in the crowd yelled for them to "kiss already!" so they did. And the rest was history.

That morning Jade woke up to some news that once again had her world shattering down around her. Her father she never had a great relationship with had passed away and it was completely unexpected.

 _ **Sorry this only has a mention of Tori and Jori but like I said i had to break this story up. and i'm sorry theres technically no dialogue. I promise, promise there will be both in the next part. Also i know this has technically been done before, i'm hoping the next part will make it a little different but if it doesnt, well, oh well. This is the first one-shot named after a song. Demi Lovato's song 'Father' to be more exact. When it came on shuffle once this fic came to mind and it hasnt left since that point in time so i kind of had to write it, in a way.**_


	6. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

The sound of a heart beating, it's usually the sound babies find comforting from their mothers. Often times the same could be said about people with their significant others and Tori Vega was no different. One of Tori's favorite thing about her girlfriend Jade was the sound of her beating heart. She found it comforting and soothing. It had in a way become the soundtrack of her life. If she were sad and crying, she'd specifically bury her head in her girl friend's chest when she was being comforted just so she could listen to the soft beats. If they were just cuddling or even after making love, she'd snuggle in her girl's arms and listen to the rhythmic pumping until she was lulled to sleep. If she had a nightmare, she'd quietly roll Jade over onto her back, (as they sometimes turned away from each other in their sleep; can you say body heat? It can get hot) lift Jade's arm around her and rest her head onto her girlfriend's chest. She'd listen until all her fears were melted away and her shaking (if said nightmare was bad enough to cause her to shake) stopped. Jade didn't always wake up when Tori made these "advances" while she slept. She was a heavy sleeper after all but if she did she'd smile to herself and stroke Tori's hair adding extra comfort to the already comforting situation.

Tonight was no different for Tori. Except tonight Tori just couldn't sleep. She felt restless and just couldn't get comfortable. So like many nights before this, she turned over toward Jade and softly put a hand on the goth's arm and turned her over. She paused to smile at the other girl's sleeping form. She kissed her girlfriend lightly on the corner of her mouth and smiled slightly when she saw the girl smile in her sleep. She then lifted Jade's arm and laid her head down on Jade's chest. She then moved her girlfriend's arm around her body an focused on listening to her favorite sound. Thump- Thump. Thump-Thump. The Latina smiled to herself finally beginning to relax. Then she felt the grip around her torso tighten and knew Jade had awakened.

"You ok, baby?" Jade asked her voice thick with sleep. Tori would never tell her how adorable her sleepy voice sounded.

Tori snuggled herself more into Jade's chest. "I am now."

Jade smiled and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. She hummed a soft tune lightly so Tori could still hear her favorite sound until both girls were sound asleep. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

 ** _Well this was completely lame and I thought of it and wrote it in less than thirty minutes so I'll probably hate it later too. But oh well. It was still a sweet little Drabble none-the-less don't you think?_**

 ** _I know you were expecting part 2 of Father but later ok? Thought I'd keep you guys on your toes. :)_**


End file.
